Portal (Out) Loud
by Dark Anarchy 3.0
Summary: El destino del mundo en un cubo. Bienvenido al mundo de los verdaderos hombres No confíes en Nadie. You Can (Not) Advance
1. chapter 1

Muchas gracias y saludos cordiales a los que leen este Fic, en verdad me halaga que ustedes estén aquí leyendo mi primer Fic de loud House, primeramente me gustaría agradecer a todos esos escritores que hacen sus fics y a mi me encantan.

Yucard con su "fic dos corazones al son del rock"

The louder1 y "la crisis multiversal".

Octware y "un amor inconcebible"

Ragnarokc y su "me toca a mí"

Entre otros tipos lograron que entrara al mundo del fanfics de loud House, bueno aunque también es por la serie pero nunca me había dado ganas de crear mis propios Fic de la familia más ruidosa… bueno en fin siento haberte aburrido con mis palabras pero es el deber de un "Escritor" el querer saber de los lectores, en verdad los amo aunque no lo leas algún día lo harás.

Quiero recalcar que este Fic me pertenece a mi pero lo que es de la Loud Crew y Chris Savino es "The Loud House", además no hago esto con ningún fin de lucro solo hago esto por diversión y distracción y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia, este Fic trae contenido que puede ser muy incomodo para personas sensibles y se recomienda discreción a la hora de leerlo ya que tiene referencia sexuales, el uso de drogas o sustancias alucinógenas y estimulante, además de temas obscenos y referencia a alcohol y violencia, si deseas leer es tu decisión, yo no me hago responsable de cualquier similitud a la realidad y por favor no vayan a interntar hacer cada una de las actividades que se hagan aquí, como lo dicen en la lucha libre, no lo intentes en casa.

Este es un fic de viajes en el universo, Linka y Liberty saldrán junto a los hermanos de Linka, este universo tendrá uno que otro cambio que yo proporcionaré, será de género shonen y creo que será aventura junto con un toque de parodia, e intentaré meter una referencia músical o de cualquier cosa como suelo hacer en mis fics tendrá un lenguaje algo vulgar y grotesco y trataré de no alejarme de la actitud de los personajes. Sin más preámbulos aquí va mi historia.

Portal (Out) Loud

Capítulo 1: Lincoln Loud

Hola soy Lincoln Loud, soy un chico de 15 años y estoy viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida, mis molestas hermanas están dejando de ser molestas y ahora se están comportando de la manera más genial posible, cada una me está enseñando un poco de sus habilidades; por ejemplo tenemos a Lori, ella me está enseñando como dirigir una gran familia y mantener el orden sin usar la violencia, solo el soborno, además me enseñó a manejar a vanzilla, como dice ella «si manejas a Vanzilla puedes manejar hasta un helicóptero». Ya saben Lori es la mayor de todos y para mantener el orden y para mantener su imagen de la más madura de todas tuvo que crear un carácter fuerte, lo cual la ha hecho una gran mujer.

Luego tenemos a nuestra querida y algo despistada Leni, ella me enseñó todo sobre la historia de la moda y cada uno de los diferentes tipos de telas que existen y como combinarlas, cosa que me sigue sorprendiendo cada vez que lo recuerdo, por que… ya saben como es Leni, aunque no solo me enseñó eso sinó que también me explicó cómo hacer el smotie perfecto y como vestirme a bajos costos monetarios y que me luce y que no me luce.

(No sé cómo se escribe esa bebida pero es la bebida que Leni bebe a menudo)

Después siguió Luna y su gran destreza con la guitarra eléctrica, la verdad no tengo el talento que ella tiene pero aún así decidí aprender a tocar guitarra eléctrica y acústica, además de la armónica y un poco la batería me gusta usar el bajo y el violonchelo, es mi instrumentos favorito. Luna no solo me enseñó a tocar instrumentos sinó que también se dedicó a enseñarme el trabajo más único y maravilloso en la vida, "El componer canciones" Luna me habló sobre todos los tipos de rock que existen y los que ella conoce ella dijo algo así.

[Flashback]

Podemos observar a Lincoln y su hermana mayor Luna juntos en la habitación de la anterior mencionada, ambos estaban sentados en el piso, Luna le explicaba a Lincoln que antes de componer una canción debería de hayar el ritmo perfecto.

—Mira Bro todo género tiene una pista, nuestro trabajo como compositor es encontrar la pista perfecta para la canción y para el cantante, pero como nosotros solo nos enfocaremos en el Rock, no hablaremos cosas innecesarias. —Luna le hablaba a Lincoln acerca de la composición ella movía sus dedos de una manera muy extraña e interesante, Lincoln no podía dejar de observar el raro pero interesante movimiento que Luna hacia pero aún asi el entendía lo que su hermana daba a entender.

—Oye Luna te quiero hacer una pregunta. —Dijo Lincoln mientras salía del trance que le había dejado los dedos de Luna.

—Oh my Little Bro, me sentiría honrada al escuchar tus dudas y que yo pueda responderlas —Respondió con alegría.

—Pues… yo… este… digo… —Lincoln no sabía cómo crear la pregunta ya que sentía que era demasiada estúpida.

—Vamos Linkin, no te voy a denigrar solo por que seas un ignorante en ciertos temas, adelante Bro conquistame como Mick Swagger conquistó a Angeline. —Luna hablaba con su peculiar acento británico pero está vez era algo coqueto y sugestivo.

—Gracias Luna eres una buena hermana y maestra… —Lincoln había agradecido esas palabras de parte de su hermana, aunque sintió que algo no cuadraba. —Oye… ¿a que te refieres con eso de conquistarte como Mick Swagger conquistó a Angeline? ¿Angeline no era la esposa de Mick? —Dijo Lincoln con cierta incertidumbre.

Esas últimas palabras sorprendió a Luna y con algo de nerviosismo empezaba a balbucear, ella no pensó que Lincoln le entendería esa referencia y por eso decidió inventar algo para que su hermano no pensara nada malo sobre ella.

—Pues… es que... La canción Angeline de Mick Swagger conquistó el primer lugar en las revistas y fue la mejor canción en ese álbum, quiero que hagas lo mismo con tus preguntas. —contestaba Luna algo nerviosa.

—Oh ya veo, ok Luna te diré mi inquietud. —Lincoln habló. —¿Cuál es el mejor género musical? —Preguntaba Lincoln con cierto grado de temor.

Luna observó ese temor en su hermano, le recordó a su infancia cuando ella era solo una novata en el mundo del Rock. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y sincera para poder calmar a su hermano, ella en el fondo sabía que Lincoln no era un miedoso pero de alguna manera sentía miedo de ser regañado por su ignorancia, Luna puso sus manos en los hombros del albino y con un tono alegre y fraternal le habló.

—Dude no te preocupes, yo no te diré pooser o algo parecido, yo no sé de comics como lo sabes tú, ya ves que yo también soy ignorante en ciertos temas. —Luna había hecho su cometido y añadiendo lo de los cómics hizo sentir mejor a Lincoln ya que este se sentía muy estresado e incómodo. —ahora yo te digo que no hay género que supere a otro, para mi no hay uno mejor que otro, ya que puedes unirlos y sacar algo genial de ellos, por ejemplo poprock= alternativo, salsamerenguerock= Rock Ska, Cacafalta de aseo personalcabello largorock= Thrash metal.

Lincoln se puso a reír al escuchar ese último y al terminar de reír le dió un abrazo a su hermana mayor; haciendo que está se sonrojarse por la repentina muestra de afecto que Lincoln le dió, pero luego de unos segundos ella le regresó el abrazo.

[Fin del flashback]

Y como ven mi hermana Luna que ahora está en una banda llamada (The secret) la cual la empezó con unos amigos de estudios y su amiga Sam. Son muy buenos ya que decidieron mezclar el blues, jazz y el thrash de una manera muy majestuosa, no se escucha muy grotesca ni muy suave supieron como combinar esos géneros, aún que ellos suelen hacer covers de canciones de varias bandas; por ejemplo: Money de Pink floyd, Hybrid moments de Misfits, Heartwork de Carcass, Anarchy in U.K de Sex pistols y cierran con Ace Spade de Motorhead, aveces yo voy a tocar con ellos ya que en algunas de sus canciones usan mi violonchelo y me sorprende el cambio de voz que Luna y el vocalista de la banda hacen el cambiar de gutural a vos normal es sorprendente.

Bueno ahora creo que voy con Luan, *Lincoln sacó de su bolsa trasero de su pantalón una billetera y de esta sacó una foto de una de sus hermanas* esta es ahora Luan sin sus aparatos dentales, ella ahora tomó más confianza y seguridad ahora ella se viste muy bien, no es que antes se vistiera mal pero ustedes también miraban su estilo nerd. Ahora ella es bastante popular en la universidad aveces nos manda cartas o correos electrónicos y entre una de esas cartas me quedé con esta foto de ella, Lynn y Lori pensaron que fue raro pero me gustó mucho como se veía aquí, con una gran sonrisa, su gran y bello cabello suelto, su fiel señor coco a su lado.

Vamos no soy un sis-con, *Lincoln se sonrojaba mientras hablaba* solo es que ella me dió el mejor entrenamiento de su arte en hacer bromas, sin duda alguna fueron las 3 semanas más duras de mi vida, el aprender hacer trampas, colocarlas, saber hacer pasteles explosivos, como esconder en mi cuerpo muchas cosas, ahora mismo soy un buen ventrílocuo, solo diré que ella me dió un buen Premio al haberle ganado en el April fool day de hace un año y creo que solo quedará en buen Premio… pero si de algo les sirve mi premio se podía "abrir" aunque de una hermana ese regalo es abominable.

Con Lynn sigue siendo un problema ya que aún no le me hé ganado su respeto, estoy más tranquilo ya que sigo desde hace unos 2 años su régimen de entrenamiento es demasiado intenso y creo que sí eres alguien que se rinde fácil solo con leer lo que hace entrenar te mandaría a tirar la toalla, ahora entiendo porque Lynn quiere ser la número 1, he aprendido a pelear gracias a Lynn… aunque solo sean cosas básicas como por ejemplo, el dar y recibir golpes no quise aprender más ya que soy un hombre no un animal sin moral que busca matar a su rival.

Ahora con la señorita horror. Si me refiero a la terrorífica Lucy, y después de estos años nada a cambiado de ella, solo está más alta y es el doble de deprimida, pero ya saben así es nuestra Lucy, de ella aprendí el aparecer de la nada y si piensan que es fácil… pues no.

Las gemelas Lola y Lana; de ellas no aprendí mucho ya que de Lola se mucho y ella aprendió todo lo que yo aprendí, creo que aprendí más de Lana que de Lola y no sabía que ella supiera mucho, ella sabe muchas cosas, como carpintería, plomería, mecánica, sabe de construcción, además del uso de herramientas, equipos y maquinaria pesada, que esto quede entre nosotros, yo prefiero más a Lana que a Lola.

Y ahora mismo hablaré de la última de mis hermanas… bueno no es la última pero ¿qué puedo aprender de Lilly?

Hablo de la distante Lisa, ella creció en muchas formas. Ella sigue utilizando el mismo look de hace cuatro años el único detalle es que ella usa una bata de laboratorio algo pequeña, ella ahora ya no me llama unidad fraternal mayor, ahora me dice~

—¡Onii-chan! Requiero tu apoyo físico y emocional ahora mismo. —Gritó La joven científica que hablaba desde su habitación compartida con la pequeña Lily.

La joven científica de gafas y ahora con bata de laboratorio, llamada Lisa interrumpió el rompimiento de la cuarta pared que Lincoln siempre hacia, ella se encontraba en su habitación que comparten con la ahora infante de 4 años Lilly, Lincoln haciendo casó fue a la habitación de su hermana menor y está se encontraba sentada en un taburete mientras atrás de ella había una pizarra llena de ecuaciones científicas que hacía Lisa.

—¿Lincoln sabes que fecha es hoy? —Preguntó Lisa con su típica seriedad científica de siempre.

—Pues creo que… —Lincoln se rascaba la cabeza y evitaba el contacto visual con su pequeña hermana.

—Lincoln hoy es 14 de febrero, creo que es uno de esos días donde las grandes empresas buscan el dinero de la personas que caen ante los constantes mensajes subliminales acerca de los días festivos.

Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermana menor ella normalmente no recuerda esas cosas, ella dijo que mantener esas cosas en su mente son banales y le harían estorbo, Lincoln decidió preguntarle el por qué recordaba esa fecha y luego se le prendió el foco del recuerdo.

—¿¡¡Hoy es el día de San Valentín!!? —Gritaba con sorpresa mientras que Lisa lo observaba con su típica seriedad analista. —Espera un momento Lisa iré al centro comercial y buscaré regalos para ustedes y para Haiku, solo esperame un poco y regresaré.

Lincoln empezó a correr pero dejó de avanzar al ver que su hermana menor le gritó fuertemente, eso llamó su interés y volvió a ver a su hermana y vió que está tenía una caja envuelta con mucho papel de color blanco y con muchas letras.

—Onii-chan… no tenía papel de regalo pero encontré muchas hojas que ni siquiera ocupaba y te envolví este regalo… es algo que yo hice con ayuda de La unidad fraternal mayor con poco razonamiento lógico… Leni.

Lisa levantaba la extraña caja mal envuelta y se la entregó a Lincoln, Lisa tenía su cabeza baja pero en sus lentes se podía reflejar el resplandor de la luz, además de un poco de rubor entre sus pómulos.

—Oh… muchas gracias Lisa, yo no tengo un regalo para ti ya que me olvidé de esta fecha por completo, así que será mejor que me pidas lo que deseas ya que dentro de poco iré al Centro comercial. —Dijo Lincoln con cierta ternura al ver el esfuerzo de su hermana, el sabía que Lisa no era muy afectuosa y más con estás cosas así que decidió que ella merecía lo que sea que ella quiera.

Lisa le hizo señas a Lincoln dándole a entender que el bajara un poco su cabeza, ya que Lincoln todavía seguía siendo más grande que ella, el albino haciendo caso a su hermanita el se agachó le puso su oreja izquierda para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Onii-chan yo quiero que nuestro protocolo de eliminación de estrés se cumpla aquí y ahora. —Lisa después de hablarle al oído a Lincoln ella se apartó un poco de este y le dió un beso en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el de cabellera blanca se sorprendiera.

—¿Solo deseas eso? —Preguntó. —Puedo conseguir más bicarbonato o algún químico que tú necesites.

—No te preocupes Lincoln solo quiero que sigamos ese protocolo y es urgente. —Dijo Lisa con mucha vergüenza mientras entonaba una sonrisita muy alegre pero seguía con la mirada baja. —además quiero que abras tu regalo.

Lincoln se sobresaltó al escuchar eso de su hermana menor. Era raro que ella le pidiera algo así, pero de todas formas era un regalo menos en qué gastar.

"Habían pasado unos quince minutos luego de haber cumplido el protocolo de eliminación de estres que Lincoln había hecho con su hermana Lisa, Lincoln iba de camino al centro comercial; él joven albino llevaba su atuendo común el cual contaba de su camiseta color naranja, su pantalón de mezclilla azul y sus deportivas blancas con franjas rojas, pero ahora este tenía una adición nueva a su vestuario. Era una chaqueta (Cazadora o como le digan en su país) de tela negra muy dura y resistente con mucho afelpado blanco en su cuello, sus mangas estaban dobladas y tenían un broche en cada manga."

Se preguntarán muchas cosas y en verdad me gustaría contar todo pero es demasiado confidencial ya que son secretos entre nosotros y ya saben cómo son mis hermanas con esas cosas…

"Lincoln hablaba mientras caminaba, él albino se mostraba algo apenado por no poder decirle a los lectores la historia, pero de todas formas él contaría toda la información que necesitamos."

Ok se lo diré todo… pero ¿por dónde empiezo? *Lincoln se rascaba la barbilla mientras se quedaba pensando en que decir* ¡Oh! Si ya se por donde, pues empezaré con ese famoso protocolo de eliminación de estres. *Lincoln se sonrojaba mientras intentaba hablar* P-pues es es algo que se creó a partir de los estúpidos sucesos que tuvimos por mi supuesta mala suerte, así como el estúpido protocolo de pelea de hermanas. *Lincoln seguía caminando mientras hablaba* Lisa hizo un análisis de nuestro nivel de estrés y pues tenemos más estrés que un corredor de bolsa y un militar con traumas postbélicos, ella determinó que si seguíamos así en cualquier momento podría haber un futuro psicópata o un asesino serial; ella nos explicó acerca de un experimento el cual llamó protocolo de eliminación de estres.

Pues se preguntarán que se hace en eso, ok yo Lincoln Loud tenía que hacer algo con una de mis hermanas… entre algún abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, el tiempo que tenía que pasar con una de ellas era entre 5 o 12 minutos, por cada dos días eran 2 de mis hermanas, o cuando ellas o yo tuvieran un problema. Claro que algunos nos pusimos en contra de ese experimento ya que sonaba estúpido, pero por gracias a una pelea que Lynn tuvo en un partido de Hockey sobre hielo, con una chica del equipo contrario. Lynn literalmente la desfiguró a puñetazos al ser hockey no nos demandaron pero en ese entonces supimos que necesitábamos ese nuevo protocolo.

Al día siguiente empecé con las mayores Lori y Leni, Lori pensó que sería raro hacer lo del beso así que nos abrazamos por unos minutos y luego me dijo que pasara sus minutos con Leni, Leni por su parte me invitó al centro comercial, luego de eso nos comimos unos Perri-helado de vainilla, cuando habíamos terminado decidimos irnos a casa pero cayó un fuerte y repentino aguacero, nos refugiamos en una antigua caseta que se encontraba en un parque público el cual estaba algo abandonado, el parque estaba a unos cuantos metros del centro comercial y esperamos a que pasara la lluvia.

"Lincoln se sonrojaba a cada segundo que pasaba en silencio hasta que luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar"

Está bien voy a decir lo que pasó… pero será en un flashback así que… buuuu, buuuu, buuu.

"Lincoln empezó a mover los brazos en varias direcciones desde arriba hacia abajo de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, mientras hacía esos raros sonido como dando a entender un recuerdo"

[Flashback]

Lincoln y Leni se encontraban refugiados en esa gran caseta, al parecer era para esperar el transporte público, pero a la vez no ya que la parada estaba muy alejada de esa caseta, en la caseta había una gran tabla de madera la cual se usaba para sentarse, todavía estaba algo intacta y resistente esa tabla dividía por la mitad a la caseta, Lincoln y Leni estaban empapados por la lluvia así que ambos se habían quitado las prendas y solamente se quedaron con las prendas íntimas; Lincoln estaba dándole la espalda a Leni ya que sentía vergüenza de ver a su hermana así, era algo abominable para el pensar de esa manera de su hermana pero Leni era demasiado sexy y más ahora a sus veinte años.

Leni estaba sentada en esa tabla, ella se estaba temblando por el frío que se sentía en ese momento, se abrazaba así misma intentando acaparar ese poco de calor que la mantenía en funcionamiento, la chica tenía la mirada baja y miraba a sus pies luego decidió ver arriba y pudo ver a linky, su único hermano varón, ella el pidió a Lincoln que se sentará a su lado más este se negaba inventando escusas para que su hermana no se sintiera mal aunque en realidad ella se sentía inútil por no poder hacer que su hermano se sintiera cómodo y cálido.

—Linky… por favor ven aquí conmigo deja de estar ahí como un maniquí. —Dijo Leni con algo de tristeza mientras veía a Lincoln temblar por el frío.

—No te preocupes por mí yo estoy bien. —Lincoln temblaba por causa del frío y no se volteó hacia Leni mientras le contestó.

Los minutos pasaban y la lluvia seguía con su ritmo, el frío se sentía más a cada segundo y los hermanos temblaban más. Leni seguía preocupada por la salud de su pequeño hermano pero no podía hacer nada ya que Lincoln no se dejaba ayudar.

—Lincoln ¿y qué tal si me das un abrazo muy fuerte para calentarnos? —Leni le preguntó a Lincoln ella en verdad quería ayudar a su pequeño hermano ya que observaba como Lincoln se encontraba encorvado a causa del frío y la poca ropa que lo cubría.

—Tranquila Leni yo estoy bien solo intenta crear calor y estarás bien. —Dijo Lincoln con una voz fraternal muy dulce para así poder calmar a Leni, pero ella no se sentía a gusto con eso.

—¡Tu no me quieres abrazar solo por no soy virgen ¿verdad?! —Leni le gritó fuertemente a Lincoln algo que lo sacó de sí mismo, Lincoln abrió los ojos y luego dió la vuelta hacia Leni.

—¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso con lo del abrazo!? —Gritó Lincoln sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana.

Leni se sorprendió también por ver a su hermano así, de hecho él la asustó a la reacción que tuvo se hermano, así que ella le contestó con un poco de miedo.

—Es que escuché a Lucy decir que nadie quiere a las mujeres que no son vírgenes, luego dijo que una virgen es una chica pura y sin mancha, luego de eso fuí al baño y busque alguna mancha en mi cuerpo y vi unas pecas en mis pechos.

Mientras Leni hablaba de su problema y como se dió cuenta de que no era virgen ella le mostró los pechos a Lincoln él cuál al ver lo que su hermana había hecho se tapó los ojos.

—Leni eso no significa nada, ser virgen es nunca haber tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien y lo de puro y sin mancha es cuando no te tocas a ti mismo.

Lincoln empezó a hablar sobre el tema de la virginidad con su hermana, le era muy incomodo hablar de eso y más si era Leni la cual era de era de lenta comprensión.

—¡Oh! —habló Leni entendiendo lo que su pequeño linky dijo. —Linky ¿Tu eres virgen? —Preguntó la chica rubia aún enseñando sus senos.

—Leni tengo 15 años lo único en lo que pienso es en cómics y videojuegos. —Respondía muy secamente.

—Es que he escuchado que haces ruidos raros en tu cuarto y a veces he encontrado revistas con chicas sin ropa haciendo poses como esta. —Leni le había comentado a Lincoln lo que ella había hecho, hasta hizo la pose que vió en la revista porno de Lincoln, Leni abrió sus piernas mientras se bajaba su panti mostrando toda su intimidad a Lincoln.

Este abrió los ojos de gran manera que hasta sintió que sus párpados se rompían. De igual manera la su boca se abrió dejando salir un pequeño grito ahogado, Lincoln no pudo evitar que su miembro se pusiera más duro que una roca, y al igual que su pene él también quedó como una estatua, cayó al suelo a causa de un desmayo.

Pasó unos minutos para que Lincoln volviera en sí, el estaba tirado en el suelo viendo el techo de esa caseta, el cual se encontraba en buen estado, su rostro cansado y sus constantes suspiros era señal de el estrés que su pequeña hermana le habló, necesitaba un abrazo.

—Linky, que bueno que despiertas estuve esperando que te levantaras pero solo tú Linky Jr se levantó, mira como está de duro.

Lincoln giró su rostro a la izquierda y vió que Leni estaba acostada en el suelo junto a él, ella tenía su pierna cruzada encima de las piernas de Lincoln, además ella tenía su cabeza encima del pecho y hombro de Lincoln. Luego el albino bajó su mirada y vió que Leni jugaba con su pene, luego levantó la vista hacia su hermana y vió que ella estaba muy sonriente, Lincoln suspiró profundamente y luego en su mente dijo.

—"Se que me voy arrepentir de esto cuando tenga una soga en mi cuello y cemento en mis pies mientras me subo a un gran árbol de secoya que de buena sombra".

[Fin del flashback]

Y como ven eso fue lo que pasó… ahora sí me disculpan tendré que buscar regalos para mis hermanas, descuiden luego les contaré sobre las otras cosas, antes de irme les diré que estoy saliendo con alguien y es con Haiku, la amiga emo de Lucy y no estoy haciendo lo que piensan, no me estoy aprovechando de la falta de confianza de Haiku para hacer que ella se aferre a mí y no me engañe con ningún otro chico, como le hizo a Clyde….

= Continuará?


	2. I Love You

**Dark Anarchy**

complace el traerles el segundo capítulo de Portal (Out ) Loud.

Portal (Out) Loud.

Capítulo 2

I Love You (Haiku x Lincoln)

(Centro comercial de Royal Woods)

Era la temporada del amor y la amistad en Royal Woods y como siempre, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado de los colores rojo y rosa, además de estar decorado con corazones que hacía referencia a la fecha.

Las parejas caminaban libremente por todo el interior del edificio en busca del regalo perfecto para su amado o amada, otras parejas tenían citas y degustaban de la comida o postres que los establecimientos ofrecían; y otras parejas hablaban en las bancas que se encontraban en ciertos puntos del edificio, donde las personas llegaban a descansar. Y en una de esas bancas se encontraba el chico del plan, el chico que sufre el síndrome de Gricelli, o tal vez solo fue un caso de uno en 10.000 en el cual uno nace con el albinismo, bueno o tal vez solo sufrió mucho estrés toda su infancia que por el cansancio mental y físico le haya cambiado el color de su cabello. Osea hablamos de Lincoln Loud; El adolescente se encontraba junto a una chica de largo cabello de color negro, y de tez pálida se podía apreciar que usaba maquillaje el cual era leve pero la sombra que usaba en sus párpados era muy vistosa ya que era un color púrpura algo oscuro, su vestimenta contaba de un largo vestido morado con un cinturón negro con un gran cráneo en medio de ese cinturón.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la banca cerca del estacionamiento, una banca alejada de la multitud de personas ya que Haiku era una chica que no era capaz de estar rodeada de personas y si lo hacía ella tenía que estar sumergida en la ficción de algún libro, Haiku sostenía en su mano una pequeña caja la cual era de color negra y tenía un lazo de color rojo en la esquina superior derecha de la tapa, Lincoln tenía 7 bolsas de color rosa con unos detalles de corazones. Ambos jóvenes compartían relatos de su día, no solo eso al igual que su hermana menor Lucy, Haiku le gustaba mucho crear poesía para Lincoln y este le escuchaba atentamente.

Frío, dolor, miedo, desesperación y amor.

Esos son los compuestos que están en mi interior, en mi alma, en mi espíritu, antes todo era soledad y dolor pero desde que tú llegaste a mi vida y veniste a rescatarme, a salvarme, de ahogarme en la locura de un amor imposible y un extraño amor dónde yo solo sobraba en los deseo de un chico con muchos problema emocionales.

—Sabes Haiku fue un… hermoso poema, pero te seré sincero no entiendo nada del mundo de la poesía. —Habló Lincoln con algo de incomodidad.

—Lincoln eso no fue un poema —Haiku respondió con su tono de voz seco y deprimente —. Esa es nuestra pequeña historia de romance.

Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar a Haiku sobre como el se emparejó con ella, nunca creyó que encontraría el amor luego de que su primera "Novia" se había marchado, haber tenido un mal momento con una chica que él quería, haciendo que está se cambiara de salón.

—Sabes Haiku eso sí fue realmente hermoso. —Dijo Lincoln mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla descubierta a su novia Haiku, causando un pequeño rubor en los pómulos de la gótica, pero ella sentía que todo iba demasiado bien en su vida y un poco de paranoia le a carcómia el alma.

—L-lincoln… no te sientes extraño al estar conmigo, ya sabes cómo pareja… mira que tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes, parecemos de mundos distintos, somos como la luz y la oscuridad. —Haiku miraba al suelo intentado no tener contacto visual con él albino, ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en una clara señal de nerviosismo—. Sabes que todos me tachan de una inadaptada social que solo paso por una fase y que sólo soy una malcriada que busca atención… a mí no me importa nada de lo que el mundo piense de mí, pero si me importa lo que tú pienses de mi...

—¿Temes que yo esté contigo solo por lastima hacia tu persona? —Lincoln preguntaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y entonando un tono que llevaba curiosidad—. Yo no siento lastima por ti si es lo que piensas, ambos sabemos que nos conocimos con el pie izquierdo por mi culpa… bueno también por mis hermanas pero fue bueno y agradable compartir esos minutos contigo.

Lincoln seguía sonriente pero ahora se encontraba un poco apenado al recordar cómo conoció a su ahora novia Haiku, la gótica levantó el rostro y quería hablar pero Lincoln siguió hablando.

—Pienso que es mejor que tengamos distintas formas de pensar y que sepamos entendernos el uno al otro como adolescentes civilizados y maduros. —dijo Lincoln empezando a explicar él por que de su relación, eso hizo que Haiku levantara la cabeza y viera a Lincoln a los ojos y este también copiara la acción de su novia, además de que el tomara sus manos y las entrelazaran con las suyas—. Sé que aveces eres muy antipática y muy depresiva, pero yo aveces soy muy infantil y muy egoísta con las personas que quiero. Cada persona tiene un defecto y digo esto porque yo vi mis defectos y son muchos, Haiku no diré que eres perfecta, pero si diré que tú eres mi faltante en la vida para ser feliz. Somos un jodido dúo dinámico, como tú misma dijiste la luz y la oscuridad, pero en nuestro caso yo soy la luna y tú eres la oscuridad que rodea mi espacio.

Haiku no sabía cómo tomar eso que Lincoln le dijo, él chico habló mucho más de lo que ella esperó, pero de alguna manera ella se sintió bien consigo misma y con Lincoln. Sintió que debía de hacer algo así que ella se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, así que por puro reflejo ella abrazó a Lincoln y luego le depósito un pequeño beso en la boca, dejando un poco sorprendido al albino, además de un poco de labial de color morado, Haiku también estaba sorprendida por su accionar ella detestaba cuando la protagonista de alguna novela o película hacia algo cursi como lo que ella acababa de hacer.

—¡Wow! —dijo Lincoln muy asombrado—. Eso es nuevo… y me gusta. —Lincoln terminó de hablar con asombro.

—La verdad ni siquiera se como pasó solo dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera sólo, pero no te acostumbres ya que no lo haré siempre. —Terminó de hablar la gótica con cierta vergüenza y con un rubor que maquillaba su pálido rostro—. ¿Y que compraste Lincoln? —Preguntó Haiku al ver que Lincoln tenía 7 bolsas de color rosa las cuales tenían unas filas de corazones.

—¿Estas bolsas? —pregunto Lincoln mientras levantaba las bolsas—. Pues hoy es 14 de febrero y les pienso regalar a mis hermanas un obsequio por ser el día del amor y la amistad.

Haiku sintió una pequeña incomodidad al escuchar eso de Lincoln, ella no quería pensar mal de su novio, pero ella había sufrido algo raro en su antigua relación y no quería que otra cosa peor que esa le sucediera, no con Lincoln. Ella decidió hablar acerca de eso.

—Lincoln… ¿seguro que no tienes un complejo de hermana? —Haiku no miraba Lincoln a los ojos, sino que veía el suelo para no tener contacto visual con su novio, además se apretaba mucho su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda—. No sé mucho de hermanos ya que soy hija única… pero es muy incomodo para mi el ver que ames a tus hermanas más de lo que se podría considerar normal… mira que todavía te duchas con la científica y la que ama el lodo, y ni siquiera hablemos de la que camina como T-REX, ella me ve con mucho odio cuando llegó a tu casa y eso que aveces voy a visitar a Lucy ella me observa cada vez que me muevo y es incomodo verla golpearse contra la pared y luego oírla decir que es mi culpa por mover la puerta de su lugar... Lincoln... Soy realista y se que no tengo ningún atractivo en mi cuerpo, si me comparó al lado de tus hermanas me siento nada; Ya que no soy atractiva ni siquiera soy popular… no sé que vistes en mi.

Lincoln observó el comportamiento de Haiku y en verdad se sentía un mierda de persona, al no poder decirle a Haiku que él la engañaba con sus hermanas… no iba a culpar al famoso protocolo de eliminación de estres. Sinó que a él mismo ya que no tenía el valor de decirle a Haiku sobre ese "Tratamiento" que tenía con sus hermanas. Claro el rostro de Lincoln no era feliz al recordar lo que hacía en las noches con: Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Luan, Lana y Lola, en verdad él era el novio más horrible y terrible que pueda existir en la historia de los novios horribles y terribles, superando también lo que Clyde hacía con Haiku.

—(Cielos… Haiku se deprime muy rápido.) — pensó Lincoln viendo el estado actual de su novia—. Haiku… nuestra hermandad es muy extraña para muchos pero… nosotros nos queremos mucho entre nosotros y nos tenemos los unos a los otros, no te puedo negar que a veces somos muy fraternales pero~

Lincoln fue callado abruptamente por un par de labios, él albino se sorprendió al ver que Haiku unía sus labios con los de él, no se esperó esa acción de parte de ella y menos en un momento como ese, sintió una pequeña desesperación de parte de Haiku y eso le preocupaba mucho, él albino intentó detener a Haiku pero la chica no quería dejar de hacerlo, sentía que si no dejaba de besar a Lincoln él se podría alejar de ella, pero él albino tenía más fuerza que ella así que Lincoln tomó de los hombros a Haiku y la separó de su boca, se sorprendió al ver el estado de su novia, la gótica estaba llorando a cántaros logrando correr todo su maquillaje.

—Lincoln perdóname no quería hacerte sentir mal… es que si te vas de mi lado… yo no sería nada… —Habló Haiku entre lágrimas.

Lincoln se encontraba en un estado estático, no sabía que hacer en estos momentos, él solo era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotada, tenía más respuestas que preguntas no solo eso, en su mente el se solía preguntar si la moral es relativa, siempre tenía un plan para todo, pero esto era muy grave y no sabía que responder.

—Haiku… Y-Yo no te… preocupes yo no te haré eso nunca, yo te prometo que jamás lo haré. —Lincoln no sabía que decir estaba nervioso al ver a Haiku en ese estado, intentaba no mirar hacía otro lado mientras hablaba—. Haiku enserio yo te prometo que no me alejaré de ti. —Lincoln se arrodilló frente a la gótica mientras le prometía estar con ella.

—Entonces pasa este día conmigo, solos tu y yo… en mi casa. —Haiku se había aferrado al pecho de Lincoln mientras hablaba su rostro manchado por el maquillaje se sonrojaba poco a poco.

—Haiku… —Lincoln observaba a su novia y sentía pena y a la vez se encontraba muy molesto consigo mismo, se sentía culpable por ver el estado actual de Haiku—. Ok vamos. —Respondía muy decidido.

(Casa de los Kingsley)

La casa donde Haiku vivía era una casa estilo rústica, era todo lo contrario a la imagen de la gótica, un lindo y muy frondoso jardín lleno de flores y plantas exóticas adornaban el hermoso jardín de la familia Kingsley. Lincoln estaba muy sorprendido al ver la casa de su novia, no era tan grande como la de su familia, pero si era un lindo lugar en el cual se podía vivir con comodidades, Haiku estaba en la entrada de su casa ella había abierto la puerta y llamó la atención de Lincoln, este escuchó a su novia y prosiguió a seguirla, ella lo llevó hasta su cuarto y ya dentro este empezó una plática entre ellos.

—Lincoln este es mi cuarto… sé que te puede asustar pero así es como yo me siento a gusto. —dijo Haiku mostrando toda su habitación.

—Vaya si que es grande y muy oscura… —Él chico habló con asombro viendo el papel tapiz del cuarto de Haiku, el cual estaba lleno de pintura negra y pósteres de bandas o cosas de origen pagano, Lincoln se sintió incómodo mientras más veía el cuarto.

—Lincoln te seré sincera e iré al grano, nuestra relación no está completa sinó unimos nuestros cuerpos y almas en el acto más carnal que puede tener el ser humano. —Haiku hablaba con mucha vergüenza pero intentaba mantenerse cuerda ya que no quería entorpecer su plan.

Lincoln tenía una idea de adonde se iría esto si él no detenía a Haiku, pero sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y deseaban lo que Haiku le quería ofrecer, así que él albino peleó por con sus instintos mientras le empezaba a hablar a Haiku.

—Haiku, ¿no crees que tus padres regresarán en cualquier momento? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—Claro, yo misma me hice la pregunta hace dos años . —Contestó con sarcasmo, la chica gótica estaba algo molesta por recordar eso—. Mira Lincoln solo te pido esto y quiero que seas un buen novio.

La gótica empezó a desvestirse enfrente de Lincoln este solo se quedó anonadado al ver la acción de Haiku, nunca creyó que ella haría eso y más importante, nunca creyó que llevar un condón en el bolsillo sería algo común, pero el día de hoy decidió llevarlo, ya que pensó que le serviría a alguien y no a él.

—Lincoln ten paciencia conmigo ya que soy virgen pura y sin mancha, me guarde solo para la persona que más amara y esa eres tú. —Dijo Haiku con una sonrisa en su ruborizado rostro, la chica estaba solo con su ropa interior mostrando su pálido color de piel.

(Casa de los loud's)

En la habitación de las hermanas más jóvenes se encuentraba lisa y Lilly las cuales buscaban con mucho desespero algo, Lilly revisaba en el armario que tenían en su cuarto, mientras tanto Lisa en todo el desorden que tenía en el piso.

—¿Lisa qué tan importante es ese objeto para ti? —Preguntaba Lilly a su hermana mayor ella se encontraba muy sofocada por buscar el objeto Lisa le pedía encontrar.

—Lilly, ese objeto es capaz de abrir agujero negros en cualquier lugar donde se logre encender—.Lisa contestaba con mucho miedo.

—¿Por que rayos creas cosas tan peligrosas? —Volvia a preguntar Lilly.

—Es un problema que todos los científicos le llamamos Ego supremo, no te daré detalles a fondo pero será mejor que encontremos ese objeto.

—¿Y que forma tiene ese objeto? —Lilly seguía preguntando.

—Es como un **cubo** negro con pequeñas luces de Neón. —Contestaba Lisa un poco más desesperada.

Lilly se puso a pensar un poco ella tocaba mentó y de pronto ella recordó.

—¡Ya recordé! ¡Lincoln se lo llevó en su chaqueta, el estuvo jugando con eso y luego se fue!

—Lincoln eres un * **peep** * y un * **peep** * —Dijo Lisa mientras le tapaba los oídos a su pequeña hermana.

= Continuará?


	3. Somebody told me (I sorry?

Hola a todos lo lectores soy yo, **Dark** **Anarchy.** estoy muy agradecido por los que han leído mi Fic y estoy más complacido por ustedes, los amo mucho y por eso me esforzaré en sacar lo más rápido posible mis capítulos, pero digamos que me es díficil ya que aveces entro en el típico tope de escritor en el cual no sabes que hacer, o aveces me entretengo en un juego, ahora mismo estoy jugando uno de DS llamado "Tales of innocencee" en verdad me ha entretenido mucho y saben que es lo gracioso de esto, es que él protagonista es un albino. ( :v) Bueno como sea, vengo a pedirte disculpas por tardarme más de lo que pensé además me disculpo por mis horrores ortográficos ya que volví a revisar el capítulo anterior y vi cosas que en las anteriores pasadas revisiones no ví… así que me disculpo de antemano si ven que hay algo mal escroto en este capítulo.

Como dije en el primer capítulo soy fanático a dejar algunas referencias de algo o alguien en mis fics pero creo que en el capítulo anterior no hay ninguna que yo recuerde, ¿Les gustó que haya puesto a Haiku como la nueva pareja de Lincoln? Yo tuve una pelea interna para escoger quién sería la Novia del albino, la batalla estaba entre Shyqt, Sweter qt, Tabby, o la pandita qt. Por un momento pensé poner a Thicc qt pero dije:

"¿Dark estás loco, acaso quieres explotar?"

La larga lucha por entrar en la historia se encontraba a su final y era una dura batalla entre Tabby o Sweter pero luego navegando en internet encontré una imagen del Artista Fullhero, y me gustó ver a Haiku abrazando un gran peluche de felpa del albino, en ese entonces me dije a mi mismo.

"irala carnalito, irala que bonita la ranita… digo la gótica, mira como abraza al Lincoln"

Y entonces dije que ella sería la personaje perfecta para Lincoln, no una qt que casi ni sale, entonces hice el capítulo ( I Love You. Haiku x Lincoln) pues en este capítulo se va apreciar más lo que dejé entre Lincoln y Haiku, además algunas cosas con algunas de sus hermanas, pero ya pronto empezaré a hacer lo del viaje a otro universo, y esperando que les agrade…

Bueno antes de todo esto yo les digo que está parte del fic no es recomendable para todo público, ya que lo que pondré en este capítulo puede ofender a más de algún lector y en verdad no quiero ofenderte solo quiero hacer mi firma en mi historia, bueno antes de empezar quiero saludar a los que han votado por mi Fic y a los nuevos seguidores que tengo (creo que solo es uno, pero es igual de valioso que el oro.) Además quiero darle un abrazo muy fuerte a los lectores yo los amo.

The Loud House no me pertenece a mí y ninguna de las cosas que mencionaré en este Fic, no busco sacar lucro con esta historia solo quiero llegar a agradar con mis fics a varios lectores, simplemente soy un chico que quiere seguir con su hobie.

Este capítulo contará con un lenguaje que puede ser molesto para muchos además de temas nada agradables así que si eres alguien que no le gusta eso pues eres libre de no leer mi Fic y si eres de los que se arriesgan y luego se quejan pues eres bienvenido a leerlo.

Capítulo III: STMIS

Somedody Told Me (I'm Sorry.)

(Casa de los Loud)

Eran casi como las 4 y medía de la tarde, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse mientras decoraba la ciudad de Royal Woods con un color amarillento y algo naranja, el calor empezaba a bajar y un delicioso aire libre recorría por todas partes llevándose consigo lo caliente del suelo y el aire, pero dejemos de hablar de eso y enfoquemos la mirada en la casa más escandalosa de Royal Woods, habíamos de la casa de los Loud, un hogar que contaba con 11 damas y 2 Varones, se preguntarán como una pareja puede tener tantos hijos y vivir con normalidad. Si alguien sabe la respuesta pues debería de darla a todos ya que para todos los vecinos es un martirio el vivir cerca de los Loud.

Escuchar canciones a un alto volumen, explosiones que causan pequeños temblores en la cuadra, gritos desgarradores y chistes que son mas malos que una película pirata, sin contar las constantes peleas que se escuchan todos los días desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, todo eso volvió a los vecinos en personas algo desquiciadas y con problemas de sueño, gastaban más en citas a psicólogos y medicamentos que en sus propios intereses personales.

Pero todo cambió de un momento a otro, nadie supo cómo pasó todo eso, nadie esperaba ese cambio tan repentino, los vecinos estaban tan anonadado por ese suceso que los vecinos cercanos se hablaban entre ellos chismorreando sobre los Loud.

Nadie podía creer que los Loud estaban callados y era raro, era como un milagro, pasaron días y los Loud seguían en silencio, no era un silencio sepulcral era más bien un silencio normal típico en las familias nuclear. Pero ¿por qué los Loud se volvieron tan silenciosos? Averigüemos.

(Antes)

Los hermanos Loud se encontraban reunidos como siempre en esas juntas que normalmente hacían cada vez que ellos decidirían sobre algo, todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de las dos mayores Lori y Leni, estos estaban sentados en distintos lugares y hacían distintas actividades, por ejemplo Lincoln jugaba con una consola portátil, Lana y Luna observaban el juego de Lincoln. Bueno solo Lana estaba interesada en el juego, ya que luna estaba más interesada en la música de ese juego.

Leni peinaba el cabello de Lola, Lucy conversaba con Lisa, Lynn jugaba con una pelota de arena, Luan jugaba con la pequeña Lily, y Lori estaba en la máquina de coser de Leni, ella se encontraba chateando con su Bobby Bubu osito, y cuando Lori terminó de escribirle ella tomó su pantufla y empezó a golpear la mesa donde se encontraba la máquina.

—Bueno chicas y Lincoln... —Dijo Lori viendo a todas sus hermanas y a Lincoln cada una saludaba a su manera a la hermana mayor—. No sé porque estamos realizando una reunión pero si sé que Lisa pidió que se hiciera. —Su voz se escuchaba cansada y aburrida, pero como la mayor era su deber el estar presente en la reunión.

Todos los presentes observaron a Lisa la cual estaba vistiendo su pijama, ella estaba cargando unos documentos y unos carteles los cuales tenían gráficos, la pequeña genio aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablar.

—Eshtimadas unidadesh fraternalesh mayoresh y menor... Ademásh de mi onii-chan. —Dijo Lisa con su típica seriedad y su seseo a la hora de hablar aunque lo último lo dijo con cierto enojo—. Hoy lesh vengo a traer los reshultadosh de mi experimento y tengo buenas noticiash y malash noticiash.

Todas las demás hermanas observaron a Lincoln con cierto desagrados, otras solo lo veían con su ceño fruncido denotando un sentimiento de confusión a causa de la palabra "Onii-chan"

—¿Por qué rayos le dices onii-chan a Lincoln? —Dijo Lori algo molesta—. Ya desde hace tiempo tú le dices así.

—Si Lisa… ¿por qué razón te diriges a mí como Onii-chan? —Lincoln habló con un tono sarcástico y burlesco.

La pequeña científica se acomodó los lentes y con furia vió a Lincoln y este que seguía burlandose de la pequeña le importó poco, Lisa suspiro y empezó a contar acerca del por que.

—Primeramente lehs diré que shignifica Onii-chan… —Lisa volvió a suspirar—. Es Hermano menor en Japonésh… pero los Otakush ridículosh les gusta eshcucharlo de una pequeña niña, le esh excitante la idea de las hermanash menores y perdí una apuesta con él… y ahora tengo que decirle así.

Lisa volvió a suspirar pero está vez fue más fuerte y audible, y Lincoln seguía ríendo victoriosamente, mientras sus hermanas lo veían raro por eso, hasta que Lori habló por ellas.

—Lincoln en serio aveces me das asco con tus… rarezas. —Contestaba Lori con cierta repulsión hacía Lincoln.

—No me veas así Lori, eso no es asqueroso y si lo hice es que me gusta mucho escuchar como ella dice Onii-chan. —Lincoln respondió algo molesto por lo que Lori le dijo.

—Como shea ya perdí mucho tiempo en eshta plática shin shentido, como anteriormente dije he eshtado haciendo análishis e investigaciónesh shobre nuestro estrés y el resultado de mi experimento… —Dijo Lisa abriendo una pequeña libreta.

Lisa además de su libreta puso una más grande y la colocó en un trípode, esa gran libreta tenía varios pasteles de estadística y varias barras de niveles.

—Si ven bien estas barras muestran el nivel de estrés acumulado por tres o cuatro años, y si ven bien va así; Lincoln, Luna, Lucy, Luan, Yo, Lola, Lynn, Lori, Lana, Lily y Leni. —Lisa habló con mucha seriedad ante este asunto, sus hermanos estaban algo confusos ya que no entendía mucho sobre lo que ella decía.

—¿Y que tiene que ver esas barras con nosotros? —Preguntaba Lynn.

—Puesh estash shon algunas de lash reshpueshtas que han dado luego de mi protocolo, y shegún la información contenida en mi libreta dice que Lincoln es el más eshtresado de los Loud y sigue como anteriormente dije. —Lisa explicó sobre los resultados de sus exámenes.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Acaso esto es una broma? —El sarcasmo de Lori se escuchaba por toda la casa.

—«Suspiro», era de esperarse ya que Lincoln vive pendiente de nuestras peticiones y aveces no tomamos en cuenta cuando él dice que no. —Habló Lucy con su tono depresivo de siempre.

—Pero esas cosas no causan estrés, esas solo son pequeñeces a comparación de lo que yo vivo. —Lori respondió incrédula ante los resultados del experimento.

—¿Y que te causa tanto estrés como para comportarte así? —Preguntó Luna al ver el raro comportamiento que Lori estaba teniendo.

—Apuesto que se estresa mucho cuando no se hecha un gas, y creo que ahora mismo quiere hacerlo y por nosotros no lo puedo hacer. —Dijo Lana entre risas causando que los demás se pusieran a reír menos Lori ya que se molestó con Lana.

—Jajajajaja, buena esa Lana, ese chiste estuvo gasioso, ¿Entienden? —Comentó Luan haciendo que sus hermanos elevaran un poco más sus risas además del enojo de su hermana mayor.

—¡SILENCIO! —Gritó Lori con mucha molestía—. Lisa termina ya con esto y dinos que necesitas para poder dar por acabado está reunión.

—Ok, bueno pienso que hay que darle un tiempo de descanso a Lincoln ya que fue el único al cual su acumulación de estrés bajo muy poco, aún esta entre Corredor de bolsa y soldado con traumas postbélicos.

(Ahora)

(Casa de los Loud.)

Ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde y la mayoría de las hermanas Loud no se encontraban en su casa de habitación ya que algunas estaban comprando regalos para este grandioso día de San Valentín.

Las únicas loud que se encontraban eran Lana, Lynn, y Luna, cada una hacía algo distinto, por ejemplo Luna limpiaba los platos, Lynn jugaba con Charles a atrapar la pelota, y Lana pues… a escondidas de sus hermanas ella se probaba los vestidos de su hermana Lola.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que llegó Lisa y Lily, ellas entraron gritando con mucha desesperación y con temor, sus hermanas al escuchar a las menores fueron directo hacia donde ellas se encontraban dejando a un lado todo lo que hacían

—Whats happened Little Sistar!? —Preguntó Luna sorprendida por los gritos de Lisa y Lily, Luna seguía entonando el clásico acento británico que ella usaba al hablar.

—¿Han visto a Lincoln? —Lily preguntaba con desesperación—. Es que necesitamos encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. —Lily observaba a todas las direcciones de la casa esperando ver a su hermano.

—Lincoln no ha regresado desde que salió a… no sé dónde. —Lynn respondió calmanda intentado calmar a Lily.

—Rayos… no está en el centro comercial y ni siquiera está con Clyde, ¿Lincoln dónde rayos estás? —Dijo Lisa muy asustada, tanto que empezaba a jalarse el cabello.

(Casa Kingsley)

Ahora en la casa de la familia Kingsley, nuestro albino amigo y su novia se encontraban refugiados en la habitación de Haiku, todo era normal ya que ninguno de los dos hacía nada, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Haiku, estaban espalda a espalda sin verse al rostro. Haiku aún estaba en ropa interior y con sus guantes largos de tela y Lincoln solo se encontraba con su ropa interior de color roja.

—Bueno yo creo que esto no llegará a nada… si quieres podemos dormir abrazados. —Habló Lincoln entre risas, Lincoln giró un poco su cabeza para ver un poco a Haiku, observó que ella tenía su rostro escondido entre su cabello y sus rodillas.

—Lo siento mucho Lincoln… lo que sucede es que me sentí tan nerviosa al ver tu… ya sabes… y pensé que eso no podría entrar a en mi… —Haiku hablaba con mucho nerviosismo y tenía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera levantaba la cara.

—Descuida a mí no me molesta nada, solo no te sientas mal contigo mismo, digo si no te sientes lista para hacer algo nadie te puede obligar hacerlo. —Lincoln volvió a repetir en el mismo patrón que hizo la primera vez que habló.

—Tu siempre logras hacer que este frío y duro corazón de piedra que tengo, se vuelva un suave trozo de carne palpitante. —Comentaba la gótica aún con su cabeza baja—. Sabes me gustaría agradecer tú gran amor hacia a mí… pero soy muy cobarde. —dijo Haiku con depresión.

Lincoln supo que tenía que hacer algo como hombre, aunque el fuera un simple adolescente, así que se levantó y buscó su ropa, pero solo encontró su pantalón así que después de ponerse su pantalón se le acercó a Haiku y le puso sus manos en los hombros de esta y le habló con cariño.

—Sabes no era necesario hacerlo… podemos hacer una cena romántica solos tú y yo en esta casa… eso espero.

Haiku levantó el rostro y vió al sonriente Lincoln brindarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella se sonrojó al ver el apuesto rostro de este albino y de pronto ella sonrió al contagiarse de la positividad del chico del plan, Lincoln al ver a Haiku sonreí sintió algo en su pecho, algo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

—Sabes Lincoln puedo hacer mi menú completo de la vida. —Haiku hablaba con mucha felicidad mientras con sus manos acariciaba las manos de Lincoln.

—Ok… si es lo que usted desea mi lady yo con gusto lo voy a degustar.

El joven reía de manera seductora y luego le besó la cabeza de su novia, aprovechando el cariñoso gesto Lincoln olió la cabeza de Haiku.

—(Huele a vainilla) —dijo él albino en sus adentros llegando a sonrojarse por lo que había hecho.

—Lincoln… —Haiku habló llamando la atención de Lincoln—. Podrías salir de mi cuarto un rato… es que tengo que cambiar mi atuendo. —Haiku se sonrojó un poco y con cierta pena le hablaba.

—Ok pero ¿podrías decirme dónde queda el baño? —contestó Lincoln a la petición de Haiku.

—Pues está al fondo de este pasillo y a la derecha. —Haiku respondió de inmediato.

—Narra Lincoln—

Hola amigos ¿como han estado? Pues yo me encuentro en el momento más raro de mi vida y se preguntarán: ¿Por qué tú maldita vida siempre está llena de algún puto problema? o ¿por qué siempre te pasa algo raro? Y yo les respondo: tal vez es algún tipo de brujería que Lucy hace... Bueno al carajo de igual manera no creo en esa mierda.

"Lincoln caminó hasta llegar a la habitación donde Haiku le había indicado abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver el contenido en este cuarto"

Wow… no sabía que Haiku era fanática a la cultura japonesa… —Dijo Lincoln con sorpresa.

"en el cuarto habían varios estantes de madera, algunos maniquíes con trajes ceremoniales de Japón, desde Yukatas hasta armaduras samurais, en otra sección de la habitación estaba un estante en el cual habían varias Katanas, kunais, arcos y uno que otro kodachi, en las siguientes habían instrumentos musicales y arte japonés, como caligrafía japonesa entre otras cosas, pero había algo que atrajo más a Lincoln."

Esperen un momento… wow esto es increíble son juguetes de animes que conozco, *Lincoln tomó un juguete de un robot* wow ¿este es Mazinger?, ¡Además tiene a devilman!, Miren estos son los Eva, ¡Oh! Tiene a los caballeros de Athena; Seiya, Ikki, hyoga, Shun y Shiru. ¡Y sus armaduras se puede quitar del cuerpo!

"Lincoln parecía un niño pequeño en una dulcería, tomaba los juguetes y los apreciaba tanto que parecía un poco maniático, Lincoln siguió buscando y encontró un armario, dudó en abrirlo ya que sentía que había hecho mal al entrar a este cuarto sin el permiso de Haiku, pero en el fondo le valió verga y abrió el armario, encontrándose con una gran colección de mangas y novelas, estaba en orden alfabético, de la A hasta la Z."

Veamos que podemos encontrar aquí y así podre entender qué gusto tiene Haiku en los mangas y podré iniciar una plática.

"Lincoln se tocaba el mentón mientras observaba el armario y miraba que elegir, señalaba varios mangas hasta que sacó unos tres libros."

Okey este dice 20th Century boys, este otro dice ¿Tommie?, ¿Gyo?, ¿Qué rayos es esto?, No encuentro nada interesante como Jojo bizarre adventure, ni siquiera veo a Berserk… *Lincoln dejó los libros en su lugar y luego sacó otros tres* ¿Qué rayos es ibitsu?, Y este otro dice… ¿La niña de las Carmelias? Bueno por lo menos conozco Hellsing pero lo demás es raro para mi.

—¿Lincoln qué estás haciendo aquí?

"El albino se tensó al escuchar la voz de Haiku, él había olvidado que Haiku estaba en la otra habitación cambiándose para poder pasar una velada romántica, él albino estaba de espaldas a Haiku y no pudo reaccionar ante la pregunta de la gótica, así que ella volvió a tomar la palabra"

—Te puedo explicar sobre todo esto… —Haiku siguió hablando detrás de la espalda de de Lincoln aunque la voz de ella sonaba muy terrorífica además del aura que ella irradiaba.

—Fin de la narración de Lincoln—

(Casa Loud)

Los problemas seguían en la casa loud, ya que Lisa se encontraba como loca buscando ese famoso cubo por todos los lados de la casa, Lily se sentía asustada por la reacción de su hermana mayor así que la más pequeña de los Loud buscó refugio en Luna, La cual abrazaba de una manera muy protectora a Lily, Lynn y Lana trataban de calmar los ánimos de la joven científica, pero su desesperación era más fuehrte que ellas, era muy desesperante para las dos hermanas mayores no poder calmarla intentaron de todo un poco, hasta la amenazaron de lastimarla si era posible, sino se tranquilizaba pero Lisa las ignoraba o simplemente las empujaba a un lado, ese mismo patrón se repitió en casi todos los lugares de la casa, hasta que llegaron a la sala.

—¡Por el amor al Box Lisa ya tienes que tranquilizarte estás destruyendo toda la casa tú sola! —La deportista ya se le había contagiado la desesperación de Lisa tanto que estaba preparada para darle un golpe contundente a su hermana, pero Lana hacía lo posible para que eso nos sucediera.

—¡Ya basta Lisa! —Gritó Luna mientras seguía cargando a Lily—. Lana, deja que Lynn la tranquilice de la manera que Lynn solo sabe hacer.

Lana se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Luna, intentó decir algo pero Lynn aprovechó ese descuido de Lana y con fuerza arremetió contra Lisa, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a Lisa, pero si fue lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar un poco.

La pequeña científica cayó al suelo y se sobaba el lugar donde Lynn la lastimó, siendo entre el cachete y el pómulo derecho, Lisa gritaba a causa del dolor y por culpa del dolor la científica pateaba todo a sus paso, claramente estando en el suelo, a su paso logró patear los pies de la mesa que estaba por el sofá, además de patear los pies de Lynn, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo por el dolor.

—Wow nunca ví algo parecido en mi vida, fue como ese efecto con los dominó que salen en televisión. —Dijo Lana con asombro al ver como Lisa hiciera caer al suelo a Lynn.

La pequeña Lily estaba llorando al ver todo lo sucedido, ella en verdad odiaba ver a sus hermanas pelear y más si era por alguna tontería, como por ejemplo: las peleas de Lori y Leni por una prenda de vestir. La niña al ver que sus hermanas estaban en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor regañó a Luna por su decisión a la hora de calmar a Lisa.

—¡Luna eso no esta bien! —Dijo Lily entre lágrimas—. Deberíamos tratarnos mejor, somos hermanos no animales.

Luna seguía cargando a la niña, Cuando Lily la regañó Luna se sintió mal por haberle dicho eso a Lynn, pero era necesario ya que Lisa no paraba de comportarse como una loca, Luna vió como sus dos hermanas menores tocaban su parte afectada, luego observó a Lana y vió que lana vestía un vestido rosa, la rockera no quiso indagar acerca del asunto, cada segundo que pasaba hacia que su estrés se elevara y tenía cierto temor de explotar de furia como Lori suele hacer. Pero recordó un estribillo de una canción y la cantó entre risas, eso llamó la atención de sus hermanas que la observaron con cierta extrañeza.

—Don't worry, be Happy. —Dijo Luna alegremente y luego se puso a silbar la canción.

Todas las hermanas se fueron a sentar en el sofá, sabiendo que por esas pocas palabras que Luna habló era claramente una petición a ellas, luego de que todas estuvieran sentadas Luna terminó de cantar y luego habló frente a ellas.

—Lisa Little Sistar lo siento por permitirle a Lynn darte un golpe, pero tú te encontrabas como loca y asustabas a Lily… hasta la hicimos llorar… digo hicimos ya que fue nuestra culpa por pelear por cualquier motivo, Lily tiene razón nosotras somos hermanas no animales. —Luna dejó por un momento su acento británico y decidió hablar como Luna Loud y no la rockera.

Todas las mayores se vieron de reojo y se vieron que tenían baja su cabeza, aún que Lisa vió a Lynn con cierto grado de odio, pero tenían un sentimiento mutuo y era la reprensión.

—Siento el haberme comportado como una troglodita con problemas mentales pero… —Lisa se levantaba del sofá y se paró de frente de sus hermanas e indicó a Luna y a Lily sentarse—. El problema que sucede es que Lincoln tomó algo que literalmente significa destrucción.

Las hermanas Loud excepto Lily no entendieron nada de lo que ella dijo, de hecho Luna volvió a preguntar sobre lo que Lisa dijo.

—Hey girl, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

—Lincoln me robó un aparato capaz de abrir agujero negro con capacidad de tragarse este planeta entero y si no lo encontramos pues… nuestra existencia será nula. —Dijo Lisa acomodando sus lentes mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Todas las hermanas y nuevamente exceptuando a Lily gritaron con mucha fuerza a causa del asombro que las palabras de Lisa, todas se asustaron y empezaron a hablar sobre cómo encontrar a Lincoln, hasta que una voz muy triste se escuchó detrás de ellas.

—Y-yo… sé dónde está Lincoln. —Era la voz de Lucy la cual sobaba muy triste—. Solo que ese ya no es nuestro Lincoln. —Terminó de hablar la gótica y luego de unos segundos ella rompió en llanto, la niña de cabellos negros estaba en el suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas.

—¡Lucy!, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Acaso sabes dónde está Lincoln? —Lisa fue inmediatamente hacía su hermana mayor mientras le hacía preguntas, más Lucy solamente lloraba amargamente.

—¡Lisa tienes que tranquilizarte! —Alegó Luna mientras se acercaba a Lucy para intentar consolarla, pero Lucy no paraba de llorar, cada segundo el llanto de la gótica se podía escuchar más fuerte y claro, Lisa analizaba el ambiente y pensó sobre las variables que causaban el llanto de Lucy y solo dos podían dar en el blanco.

—LIly ve a nuestro cuarto y espera nuevas órdenes. —Dijo Lisa con un tono autoritario mientras veía a su hermana menor hacer un mal gesto—. Si no me obedeces te puedes olvidar sobre nuestras aventuras. —La científica habló con el mismo tono haciendo que la niña se molestara, pero de todas formas obedeció.

Luego de que la menor se fuera de la sala hacía su habitación todas las hermanas se acercaron hasta Lucy y cada una intentaba consolarla pero ninguna pudo ya que Lucy seguía con su llanto, Lisa espero un momento para poder preguntarle sobre Lincoln.

—Lucy… discúlpame si esto te es molesto, pero quiero que me digas ¿dónde está Lincoln? —Lisa intentaba no sonar tan insensible ya que no quería molestar a nadie—. Dices que Lincoln ya no es nuestro hermano… ¿Porqué?, ¿Te hizo algo horrible?

Lisa habló con Lucy y sus hermanas esperaban una pequeña respuesta y en verdad fue una pequeña la reacción que tuvo, giró su cabeza en señal de no, eso bajó muchas de esas variables que ella analizó, así que emprendió hacía la siguiente pregunta.

—Puede que suene a un disparate pero es esencial para mi. —Dijo Lisa—. ¿Lincoln lastimó a alguien cercano a ti?

—¡Lisa! ¿Como puedes decir eso de Lincoln? —Intervino Lana ante esa pregunta—. ¡Estamos hablando de Lincoln él chico que prefiere salir lastimado antes que otra persona!

—Lana tiene razón nosotras somos una basura si nos comparamos con Lincoln. —Lynn prosiguió con la incredulidad.

Luna estaba dispuesta a defender a Lincoln pero Lucy paró un poco de llorar y dijo con una voz muy quebrantada algo que sorprendió a todas la reunidas.

—Si… L-lincoln lastimó a Haiku… —Lucy siguió llorando pero volvió a hablar sobre el tema de Lincoln, las hermanas Loud estaban anonadadas ante tal acusación, pero decidieron saber más sobre verdad.

—¡Lucy deja a un lado esa mierda de ser una llorona y habla bien, eso que estas diciendo es una gran acusación, deja de bromear con estas cosas! —gritó Lynn muy molesta mientras sacudía a Lucy, Luna y Lana intentaban detener a Lynn. Ya que esta podría lastimarla, mientras Lisa solo observaba y escribía en una pequeña libreta negra, todo era un alboroto hasta que la gótica reaccionó de una mala manera contra Lynn.

—¡Déjame en paz maldita perra hipócrita! —Lucy gritó fuertemente y golpeó a Lynn con mucha fuerza, fue un puñetazo con la mano derecha, fue tan fuerte que el cual la mandó al suelo—. Tú qué sabes acerca de lo que ví. ¡Sé que nuestro hermano siempre a sido alguien que prefiere el bienestar de nosotras antes del suyo! ¡Pero al Lincoln que ví no era mi hermano! —Lucy lloraba amargamente y se sobaba el puño con el cual golpeó a Lynn, sus gritos llenaban toda la casa.

Lynn se molestó mucho con Lucy de hecho se levantó e intentó devolverle el golpe a Lynn pero Lana la atrapó antes de que Lynn golpeara a Lucy.

—¡Cálmate Lynn, esto no es uno de tus deportes inventados así que debemos calmarnos y saber más acerca de Lincoln. —Dijo Lana mientras sostenía fuertemente a Lynn.

—¡Sueltame Lana que voy hacer lo que nuestros padres nunca hicieron con esta imbécil que nunca superó esa puta etapa de señorita horror. —Lynn estaba muy molesta con Lucy y ella igualmente. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo en el que está dos no se llevaban muy bien, pero por amor a Lincoln estás intentaban no rozarse mucho para no tener ningún tipo de problema que molestara a Lincoln.

—¡Ya estoy cansada de tus malos insultos puedes meterte todo tus insultos en ese feo trasero que tienes! ¡Oh! ¡Espera ni siquiera tienes un trasero! —Lucy empezaba a responder todo lo que Lynn le decía hasta llegó a insultarla muy fuerte, Lynn obviamente no se quedó sin hacer nada, así que usando toda su fuerza empujó a Lana hacia a un lado y se lanzó encima a Lucy, la gótica le dió otro puñetazo y está vez fue en el área de la nariz y la boca, se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la cara de Lynn pero a un así está ya estaba encima de Lucy golpeándola con fuerza.

—Maldita perra, eres una perra. —Lynn gritaba con furia mientras le propinaba varios puñetazos al rostro de Lucy—. ¡Ladra perra depresiva! ¡LADRA! —La nariz y boca de Lynn sangraba lentamente y se podía apreciar que la nariz de Lynn estaba rota ya que no estaba recta, pero aún así se le podía notar una malévola sonrisa.

Luna intentaba parar a Lynn pero era muy fuerte para ella, Lana estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza en una clara señal de que al caer se golpeó la cabeza, así que no podía ayudar a Luna, Lucy intentaba quitarse de encima a Lynn pero también le era imposible, ya que la deportista le daba muchos golpes constantemente, Lucy perdía poco a poco el conocimiento pero llegó un pequeño ángel a salvarla.

Y era Lisa la cual traía un bate de madera, Lisa empezaba a hacer swings en el aire, y luego le pidió a Luna que se apartarse un poco de su campo visual, la científica calculaba con sus dedos y media la dirección del viento con su dedo húmedo luego de haberlo metido en su boca. Ya lista para su acción y con fuerza arremetió contra Lynn dándole un poderoso batazo en la cabeza a la deportista, logrando que está se cayera noqueada a su lado izquierdo, pero eso no se quedó ahí. Ya que Lisa la siguió golpeando con el bate de madera, la golpeó en todo el cuerpo luego de unos 2 minutos de golpes ella se cansó.

—Eso… eso… fue.. por el puñetazo… —Lisa dijo mientras jadeando a causa del cansancio ella se apoyaba con el bate, como si este fuera una espada—. Lucy toma esto y aplícate un poco en las áreas afectadas ¡FIU! No entiendo cómo Lynn le puede interesar estás cosas.

Lisa estaba muy cansada por golpear a Lynn y le entregó a Lucy un envase de espray color azul marino, la Gótica tenía el rostro muy lacerado y en ciertas partes de su rostro le escurría sangre, ya que Lynn la golpeó con sus nudillos desnudos. Lucy se aplicó el líquido y cada uno de sus heridas se empezaban a desaparecer, Lucy se sentía mejor y habló con su típico tono de voz.

—*suspiro* Esto puede curar el dolor mi rostro, pero no el de mi alma. —Era la Lucy de siempre y eso alegró a Lisa—. Lisa siempre serás mi hermana favorita. —Lucy terminó de hablar y se acercó a Lisa y le dió un abrazo muy fuerte.

—Nunca logré entender tu dolor… pero sé que no es bueno para un ser vivo soportar más dolor del que pueda aguantar. —Lisa le contestó y le respondió a su al abrazo de su hermana mayor. —Lucy disculpa si te hago sentir incómoda pero es urgente que encontremos a Lincoln. —Lisa volvió al tema de inicial haciendo que la gótica se separara abruptamente.

—Las voy a llevar a casa de Haiku… pero por favor no me hagan entrar a esa casa de nuevo… no puedo volver a ver a Haiku de esa manera, no soy tan fuerte como ustedes. —Lucy estaba decidida a llevarlas a la casa de Haiku, pero al recordar lo que vió la hizo temblar y abrazar su propio cuerpo.

Las hermanas Loud estaban calladas ya que al parecer lo que Lucy decía era cierto, Lisa llamó a Lily ya que no quería dejarla sola con Lynn, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa y Lily, empezaron a correr hacía la casa de Haiku, todas estaba calladas y no querían decir una palabra ya que se sentía una tensión un poco incomoda.

Mientras que en la vecindad cerca de la casa Loud todos se encontraban en paz y en tranquilidad ya que escucharon el típico alboroto que armaban todos los días, todos los vecinos hacían distintas actividades pero en su mente solo había una sola oración.

"Ya extrañaba eso"

= Continuará?

Perdón por tardarme mucho pero no tuve internet por un tiempo ya que hay problema en las redes, pero aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que estés muy bien y les deseo que tengan una buena tarde, noche, madrugada, o día.

Los amo mucho a todos los lectores y a los que han leído y votado, a mis seguidores les pido disculpas por mi falta de seriedad a la hora de proseguir con la continuidad de esta historia.

Nos vemos en otra ilusión.


End file.
